slendermansproxiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dawnofnowhere
I'm glad you have come here, if you can wait a few more days while I sort out something here, I'll be able to help with your friend. If he wanted to kill you, you would not be alive three years later. Stay calm and we'll all be back soon. Try listening to him, he is a good talker. D4wn, r3m3mb3r wh4t 1 t0ld y0u? 1 w4s r1ght, 4nd w3'll n33d y0u s00n. ~4rt3m1 Need her? Just because she has visions does not mean she's a television. You can't get everything that you want on command. Eyenein, can't you do things on your own for once?~Zero D0n't b3 1mpud3nt 1r3n3. Th1s 1s f0r D4wn, 4nd f0r h3r 4l0n3. Sh3 h4s gr34t purp0s3, wh1ch y0u 4nd y0ur 1lk w1ll c0m3 t0 s33 s00n. 3y3n31n? 1 4m m3r3ly 4dv4nc1ng 1n my 0wn cr00k3d pr0c3ss. ~4rt3m1 Me? Imprudent? No, its simply a "statement of fact",Artimi....Dawn is not an object to be used. Whether she be claimed by The Marks or not. We all have great purpose.~Zero. thanks so much for the help. girls dont fight. moses gives me enough problems Im resiliant and yeah lovely "chats"moses and yeah pay backs a bitch I superglued his hair for breaking a rib.~dawn~ Oh, I'm not meaning to fight. Haha, I'll behave for the most part. XD omg you superglued his hair? Payback IS a bitch. Payback also comes in the form of a list, lol....Oh by the way, check your Skype instant message. I left you something important. Take care, hun. Talk to you later. ~Zero Draugr talk a lot as if something is the be all end all. Perhaps observe a situation carefully first, than come to a proper conclusion. Everything's "We need you" or "She's the one!" Like a fortune cookie or something. I do not steriotype 100% as obviously Irene seemed to be against that type of talk for the most part. And I have my own odd ways of speaking. I'm just pointing out an observation I made. May the Landvættir watch over you, dearest Schwester-Corwyn Thanks Corwyn Hun. I just get this dumped on my lap in utterly not enough time. I mean if mister scrabble here likes talking why didnt he start talking sooner? or and Irene... moses says he has words for you. ._." Im kinda worrird so talk to you later. for now aI think Ill be on in an hour or two... ~dawny~ Hope his words don't involve them being marked. I don't need that right now, I still won't hesitate to write his name on my list if he tries anything. I'll talk to him if he talks to me. I have something to say as well. It's chaos right now. I need to clear things up on both sides. I feel like something very bad is going to happen. I see the fate of something that is going to be dire. I just don't know what it is....I'm freaking out. You know that feeling? Talk soon. Thank you for helping Dawn, what you saw helped stop something serious, so I'll do anything to help you if and when I can, SadieWitching Hour (talk) 02:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) awe thanks so much hun but thats really not needed. also you need to watch Irene, Its fustrating that she hasn't changed yet because of.. things. -Dawn Why can't I comment on your blog anymore? Or follow it? Really? I'm not commenting here....Even though I just did, but not from now. .....Im not aloud to speak. Im sorry. -dawn Why aren't you allowed? This isn't helping, they did this on purpose... :( Everything is falling down around us. Everything. Una xx I cant talk to you.... Im probably going to get shit for this and well.... Why do you think Im not aloud.-Dawn Okay, see you around then....Take care Dawn!! We have a major problem with just Abigail, if anymore of them show up then that's it for us. Give Moses shit!! He deserves everything he gets!! Good luck. Una xx Its not Moses. And good luck awell-Dawn D1dn't 1 s4y n0 m0r3 0f th1s? Rul3s 4r3 f0ll0w3d. Th3 4nt4g0n1st (talk) 14:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry Arty. ... I was trying to be nice-dawn OH and to the readers of my blog there was a.... Tecnical error. so yeah its back up sorry